


Super-What-Now (one-shot)

by Maleficent_deVil



Series: Super-What-Now Verse [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Evil Lives, F/M, Magic is magic, Protective Carlos de Vil, Secrets, Supervillain Mal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maleficent_deVil/pseuds/Maleficent_deVil
Summary: The one where Carlos is the only one who gets it, and Mal wishes the words coming out of his mouth didn't make her feel.





	Super-What-Now (one-shot)

Carlos wasn't stupid, not by a long shot. Mal saw the opportunity to be free of her mother, and that was that.

Why everyone thought she was reverting to evil, he didn't know. Honestly, its like they never considered she never wasn't evil.

Following the more than necessary tracker, he planted in Mal's boots years ago. Carlos paused seeing the small fairy on the ledge, it's unmistakable what she was doing, magic whipping around her and all.

But she sure was beautiful bathed in moonlight.

"Was wondering where you were." The younger boy called, making the magic jump to a halt as she spins around in a hurry.

Mal for her part, at least look somewhat in control despite her magic going out like he could tell exactly what she was doing. "What are you doing up here Carlos? Thought you had a pizza party to be at."

He does his best to ignore the hurt in her voice, he only made the suggestion to the team to buy the fairy time to do her little magic things without a chance of being caught. "Begged off last second that I had a project I forgot. Do you know how unhealthy pizza is for someone who hasn't actually been properly fed for 18 years." He shrugs, "Just figured the guys would jump at the chance. Ben's catching on to your moonlight magic shows."

Mal nods, jumping down so there on the same level, "And your here to tell me to stop I'm not my mother. Get me to stop going evil again." She's in full defense, her mind whirling trying to find a way around her long time friend, and once partner.

"You say that like you ever stopped. Come on Mal, we both know you'd never side with Auardon. Sure you won't raze it to the ground or drop the barrier, but you aren't forgiving them what they stole from you." He shrugs, "Besides you don't do well caged."

She smiles, surprise and a tiny bubble of pride that at least the one person she let in still knew her. "What makes you think it won't all burn."

"Jay and Evie are making lives here, abate, a bit stupidly. But hey, their protector's never been one to tell someone their making a mistake, just be there for picking up the pieces." He humors her, stepping just a bit closer giving access to the door if she really wants it. "I'm here." he adds in after thought. When was the last time he and Mal even got to talk this close.

Mal frowns, but doesn't take the exit instead, staying still watching him. "You're right." She doesn't clarify what just waits, "Doesn't mean I'm going good."

"I know." Carlos shrugs, "You wouldn't be Maleficent de Vil if you did." His voice is light as he reminds her of their stupid marriage two years prior on the isle. She was a bit surprised her Mother didn't spew that everywhere the second her and Cruella's alliance was made. Though to be fair she wasn't happy that she'd taken their last name.

Sensing that he really isn't turning her in Mal, moves closer until she's within arms reach. "And what do you propose I do, Auradon isn't going to leave a villain running amuck, and I highly doubt they have any heroes left to deal with a fae, let alone relics that haven't decayed in the museum."

He just smiles, "You do you, and I'll cover for you until you can get the eye. We both know you are better than your mom, you showed that in the throne room. Nadia won't be able to simply cast you back, and you'll be free to do your supervillain shtick all you like." His voice is peppy as he spreads his hands like see no problem.

Mal, can only raise her brow, "I'm going to be a super-what-now."

"My supervillain." The boy turns sheepish, "Besides, it'll be fun playing the superhero who's just a hair behind. Still working on how to break in I somehow have magic." he turns his head up finally looking at her properly. "Let me save you just one last time, Mal."

And how could a girl say no to that, she always did hate that he could make her feel. Moving forward she hugs Carlos, clutching close for a moment. "You know, you're the only good thing here, everyone else is dancing a tune, and here you are playing the pipes and making their dreams. I'd have chosen good for you, fuck I could even pretend for you, if I thought you'd let me get away with it." She muses into his chest. "What does my superhero have in mind for breaking me free?"

"To start with a cup of liquor, and forty minutes of lecture. And whatever else can wait until morning while Jay is making up his test." He grins. "My villain, I believe you had some hocus pocus to finish."

Carlos frowns as Mal just shakes her head, pulling back from the hug, "No need. Should have known it wasn't working cause you were already on my side. You make magical familiars terrified."

The boy chuckles at that, "Do I?"

"Apparently, being a supervillain's magical anchor is much to difficult when she's got a hero to save her." Mal leans forward real quick giving her husband a peck on the lips before drawing away and moving for the door. "You promised liquor?"

"Yeah I did." He mumbles dazed, "Does this mean we're back together?" He calls following her down the steps.

Mal just laughs, throwing something at his face, quickly catching it, he frowns, it must be the object she'd been trying to cast with. Glancing at his hand he grins, yeah I guess it does.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, I'd love to hear what you think.


End file.
